An almost Christmas love story
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: A story for Souldragon12. Carter and Ivy are two trainers who can't confront their feelings for one another, can their friends help them while Christmas approaches?
1. Setting up the Miracle

A(n) (almost) Christmas love story

I do not own Pokemon, but I hope you all enjoy it. Especially you Soul, since this is for you. In a way, you could say you helped me write this since you created most of the things within...

If you don't like this, don't read it!

* * *

It was a frosty winter morning in the Sinnoh region, aside from the ever snow covered Snowpoint city everywhere else was swathed in a light blanket of snow, in Snowpoint it was much heavier.

In the bustling city of Jubilife, was a new three story home, the color scheme dark indigo and some kind of light gray granite. Rumors had it that it just popped up in a spot where an empty lot once was. Despite the fact that the house was inhabited, albeit on and off by numerous strange or interesting people depending on your point of view, some said that ghosts haunted the place.

More or less it was true. There were three Ghost-_Type_ Pokemon in the house, that watched the place while the people who owned it were away, but around this time of year, the owners were all in, and asleep.

In one of the large rooms with all of the walls part of a mural depicting a springtime pond slept all of the girls.

In one of the beds slept a being not of this world, literally, but then again some of the other tenants weren't either.

In the first bed was a 15-year-old Umbreon Pokemorph in a white skirt and sleeveless top, which was black with the image of a crescent moon on it who was sleeping beneath her lavender colored sheets, not caring at all about her lack of nightwear. Her short black hair with gold rings was messy from her tossing and turning, her long ears were twitching and her tail was flicking as she dreamt of opening her gifts on Christmas. In her dream, her unusually colored clear blue eyes were sparkling as she eyed her parcels.

In the next bed over was a 14-year-old psychic girl named Isabella, with dark, lilac colored hair and shiny, yet dark blue eyes. She slept in sky blue pajamas with a cloud design on them. She and her Espeon, Fate, were exchanging thoughts as they slumbered, as usual.

In the next bed slept a snow white Pikachu with bronze stripes and electrical pouches called Kea. The heart shaped dent on her tail identified her as a female. Originally a human, Kea was transformed into a Pikachu and sent to a strange world solely inhabited by Pokemon. Along the way she made many friends and discovered that she was the bearer of an ability called the Dimensional Wish, a power related to the Dimensional Scream. It allowed her to create things, but exhausted her upon use, making her barely able to stand for ten minutes. Somehow she had found a way to travel back to her home world, taking the love of her life with her. She and her love also discovered that they could speak the language of humans (a relief to the former and a shock to the latter) and still understand Pokemon. She was the one who made the house, but she went unconscious for several days after, but reawakened unharmed.

Lastly was a tawny skinned human girl who aspired to meet many legendary Pokemon, and sometimes convinced them to join her. Her hair was the same shade of white as Kea's fur, and she had one long greenstreak. Her eyes were a shiny crimson color, and as beautiful as her youthful face. She was 17, and named Ivy Mintvale.

All of the females were resting soundly, as were the two boys in the next room over. It had a beach-like mural shown at night, the walls started off looking like a sandy shore, which gradualy headed towards clean, refreshing seawater, Chinchou, Horsea, and numerous other Water-Types native to the sea were shown, some in plain sight, others hidden. As the mural headed towards the ceiling stars and a gentle night sky appeared.

It would've been just as calming as the girls' room, if there weren't stray articles of clothing littering the light yellow carpet. On one bed rested a relatively tall, dark skinned 17-year-old boy with gray hair named Carter Greyson. His steely blue bed had become unkempt while he occupied it in his slumber. His eyes, just as red as Ivy's were closed and showed no signs of opening anytime soon.

On the next bed slept a male Pikachu from another world named Ren. ironically his fur matched the color of his human friend's hair, just as his mate's fur did Ivy's. His fur was misty gray, except for a distinctly silver, star shaped patch of fur on his forehead, with matching colored stripes and electricity pouches.

All were in the land of dreams until...

"EXPLOUD!" Screamed the neighbor's Exploud, awakening everyone in a six mile radius.

"SHADDAP ALREADY!" Jazz yelled, only half as loud but with much more emotion, several other folks in the area were voicing the same sentiments and were too busy to look at her and notice her strange features.

In a moment she closed the window, as her friends stirred.

"Ugh, the Exploud's owner forgot to feed it again." Isabella explained having read the Pokemon's mind from afar and rubbing her ailing head. "That idiot's going to be in trouble with the neighbors if he's not more caring, let alone his Pokemon."

"Well, I can only hope that he changes, and keeps his Exploud quiet, that thing can wake the dead." Kea commented as she got up slowly, the sound had hurt her and Jazz especially with their superior hearing, most likely Ren was wide awake as well.

"Our sentiments exactly." Said an elderly and somewhat etheral voice as three Ghost-types descended from the ceiling, which led to the attic. The one who spoke was Edgar, the Dusknoir.

To his left and right were a young Rotom named Tommy, and a sarcastic Froslass named Frostie.

"Oh Edgar, Frostie, Tommy, good to see you three." Kea said waving, Tommy immediately went to her side and gave her a hug, or the Rotom equvalent of one.

"Kea-Kea, good morning!" he replied, in his young squeaky voice. Edgar merely floated and watched them patiently, while Frostie rolled her eyes and muttered: "Baby."

After a minute, the girls decided to get prepared for the morning and asked the Ghosts to make sure Carter and Ren were awake while they changed. Sure enough the boys were outside the room, both looking like they could've used more rest. The human wore a jet black fedora and a matching jacket, beneath was a lilac colored T-shirt, with nothing more than a cartoonish Croagunk in the center. He also had on a pair of faded, old jeans and gray sneakers.

"Morning Master Carter, Master Ren." Edgar greeted, bowing stiffly as he floated.

"Hi Edgar, Frostie, Tommy." Ren replied cheerily, despite his tiredness and a slight ringing in his ears.

"Yo all!" Carter said swiftly. Tommy beamed at them while Frostie remained indifferent.

"Did the girls wake up?" Carter asked, already knowing that they were.

"Uh-huh, their changing right now." Tommy explained innocently.

Carter and Ren grew quiet with thought, a few seconds later, Isabella screamed.

"EEEEWWWW! CARTER AND REN, QUIT THINKING LIKE THAT!"

Within moments, the two boys' minds ceased to wonder and they went to the door where the girls were so they wouldn't have to yell.

"Sorry, Tommy told us you guys were changing." Carter said, still smirking a little.

"I'm sorry too, but you shouldn't read minds without permission." Ren argued while blushing with embarrassment.

"Well, we're dressed now, come in." Ivy told them. Carter opened the door, and he, Ren, and the ghosts all entered the room.

Ivy was wearing a light green blouse and a pair of cream colored capris, and along with a pair of stylish snowboots. Isabella was wearing a golden, honey colored jumpsuit with white trim, it was very form fitting and comfortable, and a matching pair of boots.

Jazz had merely thrown her clothes into the washer and drier, took a shower, and was now fresh and clean. Her footwear was a pair of sneakers, but she would've preffered going around barefoot.

Ivy was wearing a plain white shirt with the image of a sleeping Eevee and a light jacket above it, she also wore a pair of capri jeans and white and green shoes.

After everyone was back together, Carter sat down on the nearest bed, which was Kea's and Ren jumped down from his shoulder. The moment he got down, he was tackle-hugged by another Electric-type.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Kea, smirking while she pinned him down.

"What was that for?" The male Pikachu asked, confused by the actions of his "mate."

"Just keeping you on your toes dearest. You never know when you need to react to a situation." She said before she kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone was used to the two of them having their "love-bird" time, so there were no "eews" or "awws" but almost everyone was more interested in whether or not Carter and Ivy would get together. The two were always friends, and claimed to be only that, but when they thought that they were alone, they spoke in a certain way to one another, and held one another in a way that exuded passion. Everyone (aside from Jazz) could see it, but the two humans still denied it.

So recently the tenants of the house decided to see if they could make a Christmas miracle happen.

"So does anyone have a date for our Christmas party?" Kea asked before she squeezed Ren a little tighter, "I know who I'm taking."

"Well, me and Nick are going to go together." Isabella answered, she was referencing her raven haired, aura reading friend, one she met a few years back. The two of them had only recently hooked up.

Jazz was not so fortunate, and had no true love interest. "Well, I guess I'll go with four-eyes if he shows up..." She said sheepishly. The humanoid girl was talking about her Commander, an admittedly nerdy 19-year-old man named Spencer Nightengale.

In Jazz's world, Pokemorphs had evolved from Pokemon and had developed both alongside humans, and into their own societies, Jazz was from the former. Instead of trainers though, some humans became "Commanders," who aided pokemorphs who still carried on the tradition of battling. The Commanders were the calm minds in the heat of battle who used items to help their allies, as well as suggested moves. Partnerships like theirs, however were born out of either respect or friendship, which could only be obtained through battle. Spencer and Jazz were friends, but were more like a brother and a sister than two lovers.

With everyone else paired up, only Carter and Ivy were left.

"Well, I guess that just leaves the two of us alone." He said, pointing to his longtime friend and himself, both were blushing now and looking nervous.

"Y'know, you two could always go together..." Jazz said absently, not knowing that she was voicing the thoughts of everyone but the red eyed pair. Now the two of them looked even more flustered and were peering into one another's eyes...all was silent.

Until the doorbell rang.

Isabella looked out the window to see Officer Joy, a member of the Joy family who joined the police, and Dawn, an eleven year old Pokemon Coordinator, who had traveled with her friend Ash Ketchum nearly a year earlier.

"It's Dawn and Officer Joy." The Psychic told her friends.

"Oh well we'll-" Edgar began before Ivy cut across him.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." She said before she dashed out of the room with impressive speed.

"H-hey, wait for me!" Carter cried, before he followed after her.

Everyone left in the room sighed in exasperation except for a confused looking Jazz.

"Wow, I guess those two can't wait to see O. Joy and DeeDee." She said, before she fished out her white and black plaid hat and coat, to hide her more prominent Pokemon features from the public. Of course all of the group's immediate friends knew about her secret, as well as Kea and Ren's, but they still did their best to hide it from others.

"No, it's not that." Isabella said, sighing. "They were trying to escape before we got them to confess that they liked eachother."

"Huh? You guys were?" The Umbreon morph asked before she began to recall all the other times where the duo was acting strange after her other friends mentioned dating or other things of the sort. Realization then began to dawn on her. "Oh I see, but shouldn't we just let them fall for each other on their own?"

"Normally yes, but I read their minds and while they both feel the same way about one another, but their too afraid that if one rejects the other, it'll ruin their friendship. They grew up together and are pretty much connected at the hip, it would devastate them if thier friendship ended over Ivy feeling differently than Carter about their relationship, or vice versa."

"I can't blame them though, I felt the same way" Kea chimed in. "I'm just lucky that Ren told me he liked me first, otherwise we might be acting the same as those two are."

"Aww kea, your making me blush!" The natural Pikachu told his beloved while he chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, classic love story stuff." Jazz said, rolling her eyes, but even so she was now interested. "Well, if we're going to get those two together then we'll need to work together."

"Big sister Jazz is going to help them?" Tommy asked curiously, while his ghostly companions merely floated and listened while the others talked.

"Yup, and I'll need you, Frostie, and Eddy to do some things here while we work our plan at the mall."

"What plan?" Ren asked.

"I'll explain when we have a free minute, for now let's go downstairs." She said before she exited the room.

Something told the others that this would be the start of a day to remember...

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Well, here's part one of the fic. I originally meant for this to be one, really long oneshot, but I guess I'll have to turn it into a two parter. I thank you for reading this far Soul, and anyone else who may have read, and hope you'll read the next xhapter when I have it up.

Until then, be safe and blessed!


	2. Love and the birth of somethings new

A(n) (almost) Christmas love story

Here's the final part. I hope I made it romantic enough.

Oh, and I still own nothing, aside from the half of the OCs.

* * *

It was roughly noon now, and all of the tenants of the house (save the ghostly trio) were at the mall after a suggestion from Dawn to go shopping, which was seconded by almost everyone present.

The tenants of the "Haunted" house, Officer Joy, and Dawn were all close together and trying desperately not to get lost in the sea of strangers. The two Pikachu were perched on Carter and Ivy's shoulder's respectively, all according to Jazz's plan.

Looking at Isabella, who was right next to Dawn, Jazz saw her say something to the young, blue haired coordinator. The Pokemorph knew that she had told Dawn that she wanted to go to a certain store to get a few gifts.

At first, Dawn was about to ask if they'd be able to catch up with the others, but Isabella quickly showed her her pokegear and mentioned something or the other that made the eleven year old's face light up.

Soon the two of them were tearing through the crowd with Dawn in the lead, as they disappeared from sight Isabella managed to look directly at her Pokemorph friend and wink. Now it was Jazz's Turn.

After some thought, Jazz had come up with the best way to get officer Joy and her both to seperate from the others.

"Hey Joy, I'm kind of hungry. Do you mind if we run over to McDonphans?"

"But Jazz everyone agreed that we'd all eat lunch together."

"I know, but I had a light breakfast this morning. Besides lunch is about three hours away. All we'll do is get a burger and then start shopping, promise!" The girl said, holding her right hand while her left covered her heart. A moment passed before the pink haired law enforcer made her decision.

"Alright, to be honest I'm a little hungry myself."

At this Jazz gave a cheer, more for the fact that her ploy was successful rather than the promise of food. (that was just a bonus). "Thanks Joy, You wont regret this!"

Before the two ladies left, Jazz looked directly to both Kea and Ren. It was all up to them.

When the crowd had parted and they actually had some breathing room, Carter and Ivy noticed that everyone, save their Pikachu companions, were gone.

"Where is everybody? Did they go shopping already?" The boy with the steel colored asked.

"I'm not sure, but I guess we might as welll go visit a few places." Ivy said, "Besides they all have Pokegears, so we can call them anytime."

"Right, so I guess Kea and me will go this way, while you and Ren go where you want." The crimson eyed boy said, before he scratched the back of his head. "Guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you too." Ivy responded, her tone soft.

"What, no goodbyes for us?" Kea teased a little, she snickered good naturedly when both of them gave her annoyed glances.

"If you'd wait your turn you'd get one." Ivy muttered. "Bye Kea."

"Bye Ivy." The once human Pikachu replied, Carter then flashed Ren a smirk.

"Be seein' ya Ren."

"You too Carter."

And so, the two trainers went their separate ways, and the Pikachus with them could only hope that what were planning would work.

For Ivy, the Christmas shopping was pretty easy. She had purchased some Gourmet Poffins for Edgar, Tommy and Frostie knowing that they liked sour, sweet, and spicy respectively. Next she had gotten a life sized plush Munchlax doll for Isabella, since she considered them cute. Afterwards she had gone to an accessories store and got a pair of soundproof earmuffs for Jazz, because she knew the Pokemorph enjoyed her sleep (of course due to her ear shape they had to be the kind Pokemon usually used).

Meanwhile Ren was gathering gifts for Dawn, and Joy.

The Pikachu was still inept when it came to purchasing human gifts, but with some help from his mainly snowy haired friend, he had picked out a Pokeflute for Dawn, and a silver Lugia necklace for Joy.

"So what are you going to get Kea?" Ivy asked, shew was curious to see what her otherworldly friend would be getting his beloved.

"Actually I already got her gift, it's at home." Ren explained before looking at her. "Do you already have Carter's gift? You two do know eachother pretty well."

Ivy smiled at the mention offf her childhood friend. "No, but knowing that knucklehead he'd probably want a DSi or something like that, red or gray if they have those colors."

"Oh those game things on the TV? Well that would be nice, but I think he'd appreciate something from your heart a bit more."

"...Yeah, I did knit a sweater for him before, but it was too big and I gave it to his Charizard, Flame. Maybe I'll make him a matching one...He'd like that."

"He likes anything that you give him, since he likes you." Ren told her.

She paused for a moment before she faced Ren, her expression was slightly downcast. "Yeah, I know. I like him too."

"Then why don't you ask him out?"

"Being Suicune's apprentice, you learn not to show your emotions very often." Ivy replied.

As well as being a Legendary Hunter ( a trainer who seeks out and captures/befriends Legendary pokemon), she was also an Origin Sage, one who served them and sometimes took on their form. Ivy's Mistress was Suicune, and Carter's master was Azelf. They were taken in because of their skills, such as Carter's spirit and motivational skills, and Ivy's ability to communicate with Pokemon, but still held the right to challenge them. In a way it was reverse Pokemon training.

"Well that's not right! A part of life IS emotion, especially love." Ren countered. "How long have you liked Carter?"

"I've always liked him as a friend, our families are pretty close. But one day, three years ago at one of the Whirl Islands, we got caught up in a battle with Team Rocket. I almost fell off a cliff from a stray attack, but he pulled me up...I saw something more inside of him."

"You love him, don't you?"

Ivy nodded.

"Then when we get back home, go to him, and tell him."

"I will Ren."

"Oh, and one more thing..."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

XxXxX

Meanwhile, Carter and Kea were at a the Pokemon pet store. The red eyed boy in the fedora had already been to a clothing store and had gotten a set of brilliant, obsidian bracelets rumored by the guy who sold them to have come from meteors (but Carter wasn't entirely sure...), he had also gotten Jazz a sleep mask that read "Do not disturb...Or else!" He had also gotten Officer Joy a Blaziken print Chinese dress that he had heard the girls gabbing about.

He then had to go to a Contest store to get Dawn a set of Christmas themed Pokeseals, with words like: Noel, Peace on Earth, Feliz Navidad, and The King is born. while there, he had picked up a few Pokemon sized ensembles for both Kea and Ren.

Afterwards he ran to a bookstore to get a mystery novel for Edgar, then to the toy store to get Tommy a toy robot to play with, as well as go to thirteen different art places to find a specific sketching set for Frostie. At the same time, Kea had purchased (through her human friend) things like DVDs, novelty shirts, and keychains from things like everyone's favorite TV shows. Of course Carter was holding her bags while she sat on his shoulder, smirking to herself while her fellow teen glared daggers at her.

_'That smart aleck better be grateful.'_ An irritated Carter thought while he inspected the young Growlithe and Poochyena pups, having already passed the Meowth, Shinx, Glameow, and Skitty areas. All of them were cute and while he knew Ivy would care for them and show them affection, he didn't think that Ivy would really want them for Christmas.

"Too bad there aren't any Eevees around...Do you think she'd want a Pachirisu?"

"I think it would depend on their attitudes...Let me check." Kea said looking a little bothered. Living with Pokemon for so long, Kea wasn't comfortable with seeing them caged, even though they were well cared for. Soon, Kea was before the eight cages that contained the EleSquirrel Pokemon, and spoke in Pokespeak: "Pikachu Pika pi?"

All of the Pachirisu turned to face Kea. One by one they responded to her, and by the end of it she didn't look too impressed. "Probably not. Half of these ones are jerks."

"Hmm...Maybe I should get her something else. I did have a Pokemon Egg at the house though..."

"She'll like whatever you get her. Besides, you and Ivy probably won't care about presents when you two are alone."

"What are you getting at Mouse?" Carter asked, getting a little annoyed.

"You and Ivy like each other."

"You know?"

"Let's see, you two always are making googly eyes when you think no one is around, you act shy when relationships are brought up, and well considering my romantic experience as well as my Pokemon senses...Duh I know you like each other!"

"Well could you be any more obnoxious about it?" Carter asked in annoyance before he took in all of what Kea had said. "Well, I'm not sure if I should tell her yet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not worthy of her...Ivy's just such an amazing person, even without her gift. She's far from perfect, all of us are...But the way she laughs, the way she smiles, even when she and I tease each other it always manages to make me happy. I had always liked her, even from when she saved me from that Ursaring as kids...But I just tried to think of her as a friend because no matter what I do I always feel like I can never be the kind of man she deserves. I'm just safer being a friend, not getting my feelings hurt."

Kea could see the truth in her friends eyes and her expression softened, letting down her somewhat sarcastic exterior, she spoke to Carter. "No, you can't let your love die like that Carter. The way you feel about Ivy, is how I feel about Ren."

"You felt like that too?" Carter asked, surprised by how much understanding the white-and-bronze colored Electric-Type had for him. Usually, the two of them either spoke to each other about trivial things or argued, but now they were really connecting.

"Yes, but I only knew him for a couple months before we got together. I can only imagine how bad you feel...But stifling your emotions is something you'll never forgive yourself for if you do this."

Now small, clear tears were forming in the corners of her emerald eyes.

"Everyday people live with regret over things they've done or haven't done...Oppurtunities missed and feelings unvoiced, and died not living their lives to the fullest. Watching others marry those that they loved, not giving hope to those who needed just one encouraging word, or even letting someone leave without telling them "I love you" only for the other to be dead when they next met. Carter, don't live your life like that. Take your chance with Ivy while...While you can. And it may be true that we don't always deserve the ones we love, we can always do our best to become worthy even if it's an impossible effort."

"Kea." Carter said softly, patting the Pikachu's head and drying her tears while stopping his own from flowing out...He now saw how foolish he was. His will strengthening beyond any level he had thought possible, he looked at Kea.

"I'm going to head home now, do you want me to take you to Isabella or Jazz?"

"N-no, I can make it. Just so what you have to."

"Okay Kea." The dark skinned human said as he carried her out of the store with him for awhile until he was near the exit. He sat her down gingerly and began to walk off. "See you later...And thank you."

"Your welcome Carter. Just...Be brave."

XxXxX

An hour later Carter arrived back at the house from a taxi. Approaching the building, he unlocked the door and entered. The house was quiet and dark, but inside lights were flashing. A brand new Christmas tree was in the living room, flashing differents shades of strawberry red, blindingly pure white, and calming cyan were brightening the tall fir tree, and all the adornments upon it. Underneath were wrapped gifts, almost all were from the Ghostly Trio, but a few were from Ivy.

"Wait...Ivy?" Carter thought aloud. That's when he noticed a trail of arrows on the ground. Following it, he came upon Ivy's room and saw that the door was open, but before going in, he had to retrieve something from his room. After getting the item he walked in, to find his beloved asleep on the bed.

Not wanting to disturb her, he sat in the bed opposite of her and sighed. He felt like talking to her, even if she couldn't hear him. "Ivy...How am I ever going to tell you how I feel? I mean you, your my best friend, but I'm not happy with just that...I love you but I don't know how to say it properly. I mean, do I start by talking about our time as kids, or just start in the here and now? I know none of those things are especially important, but I just want it to be memorable when I tell you that I love you."

"...Well you just did." Ivy said tiredly, scaring Carter a little. She chuckled when she saw his expression.

"How long were you up?"

"Since you sat on that bed. All I can say really is what you said was memorable...and that I feel the same way."

At this point, both Legendary Hunters' hearts were racing, thier faces growing warmer with anticipation.

"So does this mean that we're..." Carter began, but stopped when Ivy started nodding.

"Yep."

At this, words no longer mattered, only contact. Slowly, at a Shellos' pace they moved closer to one another, until their lips met. This gentle show of love solidified their feelings, and destroyed their fears from that day forth...Beginning an endless, loving relationship.

_One Week later_...

The Christmas Party was in full blast at the "Haunted" house. About thirty people and Pokemon were assembled at the place laughing, eating drinking, or watching Christmas specials. Presents had been opened long ago, everyone had gotten a gift of some sort.

Ivy's friend from Johto, Silver had just gotten a PokeNav, and was talking with Dawn about it, while his Feraligatr nicknamed Typhoon was getting aquainted with Dawn's Piplup.

Jazz and her friends from home were checking out some of the things in the house, and marvelling at some of the differences that this world held compared to theirs. Kea, who was wearing a ball styled gown and a crown made from a King's Rock which had a Light Ball embedded in it, had also made arrangements for her Mystery Dungeon Team to come for a visit, with similar confusion and greetings to new Pokemon, the Humans, and the mysterious Pokemorphs.

Ren (who was also wearing a tuxedo that Carter bought him), Edgar, and Frostie were doing his best to keep things orderly, but eventually Edgar told Ren that he and Frostie could handle it and for the gray Pikachu to enjoy himself, which he did.

Tommy was busy playing with his fellow younger Pokemon, including Officer Joy's young Happiny, who took joy in chasing the Ghost-and-Electric type Pokemon as he used his new toy Robo-Rhydon to scamper about the house.

As the night went on the guests grew restful. Some of them grew tired, some slept, and others were quietly talking.

During the lull Kea, Ren, Jazz, and Isabella (who had left a sleeping Nick on the couch) were all talking about Carter and Ivy.

"Well, it looks like those two have finally hooked up." The Umbreon Morph started, looking at the couple in the kitchen. They were talking, but their words were inaudible.

"It's a good thing too." Isabella said smiling. "Their much happier than they were before, but I sense that something inside them has changed. Kea, Ren, did you tell them something?"

"Yeah, I want to know too!"

"What we told them is between us and them." Ren said firmly, not wanting to divulge secrets that one couple had shared with another.

"Well we'll just ask them!" The Pokemorph said heading towards the kitchen, when she bumped into Edgar.

"Oh, sorry Miss Jazz." He said, as he realized what had happened.

"Yeah, it's fine Eddy, but can you let me through?"

"After you complete the Christmas tradition."

"What tradition are you talking about?" The humanoid creature inquired. The only response was one of the Dusknoir's fingers pointing upward, to some mistletoe hanging from the doorway.

"Your kidding, right?" Jazz chuckled nervously.

Edgar only shook his head no. "You know I'm a stickler for tradition."

"B-but you don't even have lips!"

"A peck on the cheek will do." Edgar said quietly.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THOSE EITHER!"

"Well I cannot let you pass then."

"Come on! Please, there's got to be another way." The teenager pleaded.

"Well I could always kiss you on the cheek then." The Gripper Pokemon offered, putting out both of his hands and floating towards the Pokemorph slowly.

His target merely ran off and screamed: "NOOOOO!" making her few friends who were watching the scene laugh.

XxXxX

Outside of the house in the backyard, Carter and Ivy were sitting down on the snowy ground, holding each other's hands and watching the starry sky. For them all was peaceful and calm, they felt as if they were the only beings for miles on this most sacred night. For the longest time, Ivy gazed at the moon, full and bright.

"It's beautiful." She said as she touched her new Pokemon egg, a gift that Carter had given her, as well as his oldest and most cherished fedora. She looked at her gray haired lover tenderly.

"It is," He replied, wearing his new sweater and holding an egg Ivy had given him. "It reminds me of you."

"How so?"

It's calm, graceful, and there'll never be another one like it." Carter explained honestly, earning him an eye roll.

"Your so corny!" Ivy teased, awaiting her boyfriend's response.

"Hey! I'm not corny, just honest."

"Hmm, that's good. Most girls don't like liars."

"What about you? Your not most girls."

"Well, it depends on how cute the guy is."

"Am I cute enough to pull it off?" Carter asked, but Ivy shook her head no.

"No, your overqualified."

At this, the scarlet eyed boy laughed. "Now who's corny?"

"Hmph...I'll show you corny." Ivy said before she drew closer to her boyfriend, and he did the same. Within moments, they were inches away from a kiss when they both heard cracking noises and saw bright lights.

At that moment, their eggs were hatching.

Ivy's was first, her purple and white egg opening to reveal a gray, round-eared rodent Pokemon with a long, white tipped tail and brown eyes. The tops of it's ears were also white tipped, and it's ears had hair tufts near them, as well as near the neck and atop it's head. Slowly, the unknown Pokemon streched his stubby limbs and yawned, before uttering his name.

"Chillarmy!" The newborn cried, his fur sparkling, revealing his status as a shiny Pokemon.

Next was Carter's egg, which was hatching into a young, female Pichu. She was shiny as well, her electricity pouches deep red and her fur a slightly darker shade of yellow than normal. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw her owner.

"Pichu pi!" She said to him in greeting, before she noticed her fellow newborn. "Pichu chu pi pi?"

"Umm, Ivy? My Pokespeak is kind of rusty."

"She said "Hi Master." to you and then asked who this little guy is." Ivy said, inspecting the new Pokemon. "I've never seen this kind of Pokemon before, but I'll call him Mychi."

"Chillarmy chi!" The shiny baby exclaimed.

"Oh, you like your name, huh lil guy?" The white haired girl cooed. "Maybe Carter can name your buddy over there too."

"I was about to Miss Impatience! Um...Pisari. Do you like that?" Carter asked his Pokemon, who nodded and laughed, before crawling over to Mychi. Before long, the two were wrestling playfully.

"Something tells me these two are going to be good friends." Ivy said.

"As good as us?" Carter asked, half-joking.

"...Only time will tell sweetie." Ivy said as she smooched her boyfriend on the cheek. "Merry Christmas dear."

"A very merry Christmas." Carter said, while he embraced his beloved and headed inside, from there the two of them watched the special newborns lovingly until they all fell into gentle slumber together.

**THE END! **


End file.
